Leather and Lace
by Wilara
Summary: Ever wondered what might have happened if Rory's answer was different when Jess showed up at her dorm in season 4…. A little bit of literati fun ensues. One Shot.


**Leather and Lace**

_Ever wondered what might have happened if Rory's answer was different when Jess showed up at her dorm in season 4…. A little bit of literati fun ensues. _

_Characters owned by ASP, the WB/CW and whoever else has a share_

_RORY: [uncertainly] Dean, how is it that you can be out like this, here, with me, or with anyone, for that matter? Where does Lindsay think you are?___

_DEAN: She thinks I'm out.___

_RORY: Out where?___

_DEAN: Doesn't matter.___

_RORY: What's going on with you? [The door to the building opens and Jess walks in.] What are you doing here?___

_JESS: I need to talk to you.___

_DEAN: Jess...___

_JESS: I need to talk to you.___

_DEAN: What's going on?___

_RORY: What are you doing here?___

_JESS: Rory, please.___

_DEAN: Rory?___

_RORY: [to Dean] Go - go home.___

_DEAN: No.___

_RORY: Yes, go. You should go. [Dean leaves.] Why won't you leave me alone? You won't go away.___

_JESS: Rory.___

_RORY: What do you want?___

_JESS: I don't know. I just wanted to see you, talk to you. I just...___

_RORY: What?___

_JESS: Come with me.___

_RORY: What?___

_JESS: Come with me.___

_RORY: Where?___

_JESS: I don't know...away!___

_RORY: Are you crazy?___

_JESS: Probably. Do it. Come with me. Don't think about it.___

_RORY: I can't do that. [opens the door and walks into her room]___

_JESS: You don't think you can do it but you can. You can do whatever you want.___

_RORY: It's not what I want.___

_JESS: It is. I know you.___

_RORY: You don't know me!___

_JESS: Look, we'll go to New York. We'll work, we'll live together, we'll be together. It's what I want. It's what you want, too.___

_RORY: No!___

_JESS: I want to be with you, but not here. Not this place, not Stars Hollow. We have to start new.___

_RORY: There's nothing to start!___

_JESS: You're packed. Your stuff is all in boxes. It's perfect. You're ready. And I'm ready. I'm ready for this. You can count on me now. I know you couldn't count on me before, but you can now. You can.___

_RORY: No!___

_JESS: Look, you know we're supposed to be together. I knew it the first time I saw you two years ago, and you know it, too. I know you do.___

_RORY: No, no, no, no, no!___

_JESS: Don't say "no" just to make me stop talking or make me go away. Only say "no" if you really don't want to be with me._

Her mind was racing. She hesitated as she tried to gather her thoughts. Heart thundering in her chest as she lifts her eyes to meet his, seeing his face almost undid her. His eyes filled with uncertainty and some hope.

"Rory," he whispered as he inched towards her. There was so much meaning behind her name, so much between them was left unspoken.

She whispered his name in return, he'd always been able to get to her, to let go of that sensible side which was always in control, always knew what her next step was. He was always uncertain, unpredictable. It was part of his charm. Shaking her head, she finally cleared some of her thoughts.

Afraid of her voice breaking she spoke quickly, "I don't want to run away. I don't want to start new." Her heart was still pounding in her chest. Was this really happening? It was _Jess_, her Jess.

He nodded as her words sunk in, he spoke slowly, he didn't want to ruin this, he_ couldn't_ ruin this again. "Okay, we can do that."

She smiled slightly, he'd said we, memories of the couple they use to be came flooding back. The banter, the books, she felt her temperature increase as she remembered some of their other exploits, those hours on the couch at Luke's. She noticed his eyes darken, she could have sworn he was reliving the same memories too.

He was starting to become intoxicated by her presence. He could almost feel her lips on his skin as if it yesterday. He remembered the way her body felt against his, how she would moan as his lips would hit that one spot at the base of her neck.

He stepped towards her, closing the space between them instantly. She moved towards him at the same time. The tension between that palpable.

"Jess." She spoke his name softly, full of wanting and desire that threatened to consume her. She was sure he could feel it too. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing up, he was as intoxicating as ever.

Hearing her speak his name sent him over the edge. His hands landed on her hips, pulling her into him as his lips crashed on hers. To his surprise, she didn't pull away, her hands finding there way up his back until they interlocked at the back of his neck. He murmured her name against her lips, her response was to open her mouth against his to allow his tongue better access.

Their time apart had only fuelled their desire. Hands roamed over familiar territory, noting familiarities and changes from their time apart.

Rory pulled away, breathing heavily, suddenly acutely aware of his presence, how his lips had felt against hers, and how secure she felt in his arms. His hands had remained firmly placed on her hips. She noted his breathing was just as rapid as hers.

He looked at her, eyes full of unspoken apologies and desire. He rested his forehead on hers, eyes locked on each other. He tried to slow his breathing, gather some of the many thoughts racing through his mind. "Rory," he was still breathless, her name intoxicating, "I'm sorry, for everything."

She nodded in response. "I know."

His eyes remained locked on hers as he spoke. "I meant it, what I said before, you can count on me now. I want to be with you, even if that does mean Stars Hollow." He braced himself, unsure of how she would react.

He needn't have worried. She raised herself up, brining her lips up to his. Their kiss was softer than before, full unspoken promises. He smiled against her, deepening their kiss, he could feel his arousal growing as she pressed her body against his.

"Bed," she moaned, guiding him towards her room. Growing even more thankful for that dreaded Saturday final this morning.

He broke away from her slowly, reluctantly. He wanted her, it has been a long year of cold showers. It was always her; it had always been her. "Are you sure," he questioned gently, "I mean…" he trailed off.

She knew, she always knew. He was talking about their first time, her first time. Not long after that party. The night before he'd left. He'd found her after his father had shown up, after Luke had found out he wasn't graduating. They'd both known what was coming and craved each other. One thing had led to another and they'd made love. Jess always knew that night was different. I hadn't been the meaningless sex like it had before, that time it was different.

Rory had never spoken of it to anyone. It was her secret. That night had been something else. It was the night she knew she loved him, she'd felt it for a long time, but that was when she'd known.

She responded by kissing him softly before taking his hand and leading him towards her bedroom.

That was all the permission he needed. Following her into the bedroom he spun her around, pinning her against the bedroom door. Her hands worked feverishly to unzip his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders. His lips met hers with a crash, the desire which has built up through every cold shower he'd taken since he left Stars Hollow becoming apparent as his erection grew, restrained by his jeans.

His lips worked down the side of her neck as his hands explored the soft skin beneath her shirt. He became aware of her moaning softy in his ear as she felt him struggling with the buckle of his belt. He pulled away, pulling his shirt over his head as he did so. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," was her earnest reply. She had, more than she would have ever admitted. She watched him remove his shirt, and followed suit. Pulling her own shirt quickly over her head. Standing in from of him with only her bra from the waist up. She mentally thanked herself not wearing one of her old bras which was in dire need of replacing. She pulled him into her again. That time apart was far too long, fucking far too long.

Their tongues danced with each other and hands roamed over newly exposed skin. His thumbs grazed across her nipples. Feeling them harden underneath the lace of her bra. She gasped as his head dipped, placing kissed down her chest and along her exposed cleavage. Her back arched against the door as he lifted her breast our of her bra cup and took it in his mouth.

Her hands fumbled with his belt buckle again, she could feel his cock straining his pants. Finally succeeding in her quest, she moved onto the button and zip on his jeans. She heard him groan as her fingers ran over the tent formed in his pants. She took this as encouragement. Only to be stopped by a firmly grasping hers.

"Fuck Rory," he ran his other hand through his hair as he breathed heavily. "I want this to be about you. Let me take it from here."

She nodded shyly. She knew she was wet, she could feel it. It was like he flipped a switch inside her, just by touching her. She felt him undoing her pants, sliding them down her legs and she tried to catch her breath. She stepped out of her pants noting he had left her panties in place.

He knelt before her and guided her legs wider. He could feel her hands running through her hair as he gently tugged her wet panties to the side. She had certainly not expected her night to contain this when she agreed to go out with her grandmas friend.

She was nearly sent over the edge when his tongue made contact with her clit. She could feel his hands on her ass, pulling her towards him as she moaned his name. His tongue stroked over he wet centre, flicking back and forth.

He could tell he was driving her crazy, that was his plan after all. He was intoxicated by her, by her touch, her scent, her taste. His tongue worked back and forth over her folds before concentrating on her clit. He wanted to send her over the edge, to feel that release. He moved his hand, before sliding one finger into her.

She had been trying to be quiet, she really had. But feeling his fingers inside her went against her best laid plans. "Jess," was the loud cry which escaped her lips as her hips buckled against him. She closed her eyes and lent her head back against the door. Edging ever closer with each stroke of his finger and tongue.

He looked up at her as he added a second finger, then another, his pace increasing as he continued to stroke her. He could tell she was close, knew she was holding back. He could tell by the look on her face.

"Rory."

"Mmmmm," came the reply, the only one she could manage.

"Let go, come for me," he said gently before retuning his tongue to her body.

It was only seconds before she did. Waves of extasy crashing over her as he continued to work his magic. Continuing to thrust his finger and stroke his tongue against her. He could feel her tighten around his fingers. His pace slowed as her orgasm came to an end, her breathing rapid she pulled him to his feet, crashing her mouth against his.

She could feel him smiling. "Fucking proud of yourself aren't you?" she teased. His reply was in the affirmative as he turned his attention back to her neck.

Her attention shifted back to him, the rock hard cock which was somehow still contained within his jeans. Deftly popping the button and undoing the zip she reached into his briefs to grasp his cock.

He wasn't expecting the moan which escaped his lips when she touched him. He tried to continue to focus on her neck as her hand stroked his hard length. He pushed his pants off his hips and stepped out of them, briefs following swiftly behind.

Her attention was focused on him, her hand gliding up and down his shaft as she placed kisses along his collar bone. She could feel his hands rubbing over her back, making their way down her body again. When she felt his thumb rub over her clit again, she knew she needed him.

"Jess," she said, her voice filled with more urgency than either of them expected. He pulled away, preparing for the worst. Not expecting the "I need you" which had followed his name.

He took her hand and guided her gently towards the bed, kissing her with urgency as they fell onto the bed, limbs tangled together. He took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking gently as his tongue teased the hardened nub. Her back arching at his touch.

"Now Jess, I need you now," she whispered. That was all the encouragement he needed. He gently rubbed his cock through her wet folds. She shuddered at his touch. His cock rested at her entrance, her hands guided his mouth to hers, tongues dancing as he slowly pushed into her. Her warmth and wetness surrounding his cock. She moaned against his mouth as he filled her.

He looked at her, he had not expected tonight to end up like this. Not in his wildest dreams, okay, _maybe_ in his wildest dreams. He moaned as he grew accustomed to her, the feeling far superior to his memory of that other night. He waited for her signal before he started thrusting slowly. His cock moving slowly, each stoke entering her deeper with increasing speed.

Her back arched, as he filled her. Every nerve was on fire, a million senses being explored at once. She could feel him, the gentleness and care that no one expected when they first saw him, but she knew existed just below that rough exterior. She kissed him gently, then with growing passion. Evidently the only encouragement he needed as he increased the pace.

Wrapping her legs around him she pulled him deeper into him, her eyes starting to flutter closed as she could feel her orgasm building within. She could hear herself moan softly, volume increasing with each thrust. She could tell he was getting closer, she knew. She always knew more about him than she thought she did.

Her hands ran up and down his back, her touch driving him wild. He watched her eyes flutter closed, the sound of her voice driving him crazy. He could feel he was getting closer. He knew he was holding himself back for her, he wanted this to be special, needed this to be special for her. He could feel the waves of pleasure start to crash over her as she started to tighten around him. Her nails digging into his back.

She could feel herself start to let go, giving into the waves which were crashing over her. "Jess," his name passes her lips before moments his mouth crashed to hers. Her orgasm causing her to pull him deeper into her, wanting to be as close to one person as possible. Even if only briefly.

Hearing his name pass her lips was all the permission he needed. His lips pressed against hers as he thrust deeply. His own release only spurred on by hers. Her name passes his lips as he came, filling her as she tightened around him.

Breathless, neither of them moved. Hands roamed skin which was familiar yet different. Changes from that time apart noted with every stroke. Tender kisses were exchanged, passion from the earlier events still lingering.

"Rory," he spoke first, a move that many would consider unusual for him. "I meant it, you know." He paused briefly, hoping she would respond. When she didn't he continued, "You and me, I've changed, I need you to know you can count on me. I want to be with you, live life with you. Wherever you need me to be, I'll be there with you. I love you Rory."

Tears glistening in her eyes, she replied, "I love you too Jess." Before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply again.

I hope you enjoyed this Literati filled one shot, I got the idea in my head and it demanded to be written.


End file.
